1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occupant classifying device, and more particularly, to an occupant classifying device in which first and second electrodes forming an electric field acting there between are all disposed in a seat in order to detect an occupant sitting in the seat.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, cars are provided with various safety devices for ensuring the safety of occupants. One example of these safety devices is an airbag which protects an occupant by being inflated between a vehicle structure and the occupant when the vehicle collides.
Such an airbag is deployed when a car collision occurs, thus protecting car occupants. In the case of an adult, there is no problem when using an airbag, but in the case of an infant, a deployed airbag may act as a dangerous factor that threatens the life thereof.
Accordingly, each country has guidelines for testing the actual safety of an assistant driver's seat upon deployment of an airbag. To satisfy these guidelines, an occupant detection sensor is provided in an assistant driver's seat to classify an occupant sitting on the seat as an infant, an adult, etc., whereby the deployment or not of an airbag for an occupant seat and the deployment conditions of the airbag are determined differently.